Just Friends
by The Karnstein
Summary: Set after Blood Omen 2. Kain pays a visit to a certain lady and makes her an offer.


**Just Friends**

Author's Note: _One-shot crossover fanfiction, most likely AU. Yes, I know that it's impossible for there to be a human/vampire hybrid in Blood Omen 2, but just go with it. For the Kain/Rayne fans._

_

* * *

_

"Queen of Nosgoth? A bit cliche, wouldn't you agree?"

"Perhaps... but _fitting_, nonetheless."

It was one of the more unusual propositions Kain had offered. On one hand, she should have been flattered by his _proposal_, if that's what you could call it. Clearly he was overlooking her human side when he asked her for hand, and this was something the great Lord Kain wouldn't do for simply _anybody_. On the other hand, a marriage even by vampire terms requires the spouses to embrace each other for who they are in their entirity. Overlooking her humanity would be equivalent to spitting in her face. For that, she was tempted to slap him.

But, the logical part of her mind kicked in. If Kain was going to embracce anybody, it was going to be for his advantage, not for his affection. Likewise, she couldn't imagine any situation where she would find herself embracing him for everything that he was. On the contrary, she found him to be quite the pompous ass.

_But a nice one to look at, at the very least..._

Rayne wasn't entirely sure how he had tracked her down. He had a solid enough reason to want to murder her, but for the most part, she had stayed out of the way of his mission just as he had stayed out of hers. The Sarafan Lord offered her a position in his Keep that kept her alive, and this position gave her the opportunity to hunt down and butcher the vampires responsible for her inconvinient state of being. But the vampires she had killed rarely ever came from Sanctuary. Vorador was a pig when it came to females but she was confident that he would have gloated over the ill fate of her mother rather than deny it, had he been responsible for her rape and murder. It rarely served old vampires to lie, and thus is didn't serve Rayne to try and kill him.

Every now and then, she and Kain had crossed paths. She found him to be annoying, while he found her to be pestering. Normally she would have taken the opportunity to stalk him and drill him for information, but then she took his two-hundred year absence from Meridian into consideration. Clearly the vampire wasn't responsible for her mother's misfortune, and his amnesia wouldn't provide her with any useful information. So she left him alone.

Now the Sarafan Lord and his vampire soldiers had been annihilated, his failed plan to exterminate all the vampires was revealed to her, and Kain was well on his way back to becoming the conquerer and ruler of Nosgoth.

And yet he came here, to Rayne's humble little retreat in the Upper City, to offer her an entirely new position. She snuggled back against the sheets of her bed and grinned back at him.

"What do you want a saucy little thing like me for?" she teased. "You look like the type who would prefer obedient women, like that one in the purple underwear. Why don't you shake her leaves for a bit?"

His eyes hardened as he moved towards the bed. "She had potential, until she betrayed me."

"Mmm," Rayne moaned, then slowly shook her head. "Bad idea." she rolled onto her stomach and propped herself onto her elbows. Red hair fell out of her face and her bright green eyes burned into Kain's. "So am I your rebound, now? What makes you think I would even want to be a queen? Imagine all the _responsibility_ that would come with that job. And I would have to work on my curtsy..."

Kain smirked down at her. He wasn't expecting much out of this little meeting, let alone for Rayne to accept his proposal. But with the Sarafan Lord dead and the vermin needing to be dealt with, he was curious to see what role this woman would play in this unfolding drama. It would seem that she would continue to play a more nuetral role rather than pick sides. As always, her own personal crusade was her top priority.

Still, she _did_ have the potential.

"Don't tell me that your fear of responsibility would keep you from achieving more power." he chuckled. Rayne tilted her head to the side and rose an eyebrow. The playful look never left her face.

"So by becoming your wife, I would have more power?" this prompted a very big smile. "Is my big, strong, brave husband going to fight off all the boys and girls in Meridian who were mean to me?"

In a very quick movement, Rayne moved her body so her legs swung over the edge of the bed. She sat up and grabbed Kain by the front of his pants. His eyebrow twitched when her fingers slipped inside of his trousers to get a better grip on the fabric, then she pulled him towards her. To her surprise, he didn't resist and his feet moved in her direction. Rayne's head was at level with his mid-stomach, but she tilted her head to look up at him.

"That's not my style, Kain. I'm just not the marrying type." as she spoke, her slim legs brushed against him. The cornors of Kain's mouth rose into a lewd smile when he realized that Rayne's hand was now undoing the strap that kept his pants shut. "Why don't we just be friends?"

Without breaking eye contact with her, the vampire's hand moved to the buckles and straps that kept his armor attached to him. It fell to the floor in a loud heap, revealing Kain's naked, white torso to the woman before him. Rayne licked her lips while her other hand slid over his abdominals. She gasped as Kain's hand seized her wrist. He pulled her arm above her head as his body fell into hers, pinning her beneath him. Kain moved his head towards her, their noses almost touching and his yellow eyes staring down into hers.

"Well then..." he purred, his other hand moving up her inner thigh. "Here's to our_ friendship..._"


End file.
